Draco D. Drautic
Introduction Born in the Grand Line, Drautic D. Draco was a son of a mercenary and a noble man. His mother abandoned him and his father right after she gave birth to him. Appearance Drautic is a fair skinned person with black hair, he usually dresses in fur coats and pairs it up with his black crocodile shoes. Personality "Wait, is that poop?" Drautic seems like your average slacker, but beneath that playful side. There's a murderous intent lying in there. His experiences in wars and seeing and killing people changed his outlook in life. He thinks that people should not judge others just by their backstory but their abilities in battle. He also aspires to become one of the Shichibukai so he can one day stand up and face Nova Blade again. Even though he possesses high IQ, Drautic lacks common sense. And so, There's been a running gag where Drautic randomly asks a woman he just met their breasts size, getting slapped in the process. The other is picking up poop and examining if it's poop and then saying "Yup, it's poop alright" which his crew will reply "UH DUH! YOU CAN TELL JUST BY LOOKING AT IT!!!!". And also because his father was too busy killing people nobody ever thought him on how to be polite. Like saying "Who the hell are you?" instead of "hello". He also has a weak spot for cake, going berserk when an unlucky pirate stepped on his cake. But the most intresting part of Drautic is he never holds grudges against anyone even though that anyone beated Drautic senseless or broke his heart. He also has a soft spot for cats, cause of the fact that cats are his only companions as a child. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship He carries around a small combat knife and uses it as a self-defense weapon especially for pirates who're weaker than him. Marksmanship Despite fighting with a knife, Drautic Also uses 2 flintlock pistols at battle. He can kill dozens of opponents with no bullets ever wasted, thanks to his deadly precision. Hand to Hand Combat His freestyle movements are said to be "Hobo's southern Fist". Rumours say that he learned it from a Hobo from South Blue. He also learned Rokushiki from a CP9 agent he defeated back in his mercenary ways so far, he mastered Rankyaku,Shigan,Soru,Tekkai,Rokugan and Kami-e. Physical Strength He possesses great deal of physical strength thanks to his day by day training and his Devil Fruit which makes his bones hard as steel. Agility His Agility is his greatest asset, he's been using it ever since he first stepped into the battlefield, using it as a way of scouting enemies or escaping raids. Which is, he's been calling himself "Mr. Agile". Endurance He is quite Durable and can take heavy damages without even losing conciousness. Weapons A small kitchen knife and 2 flintlock pistols Devil Fruit Ate the Hone Hone noHone Hone no mi, a Logia type devil fruit that allows him to manipulate bones. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Drautic learned this Haki in order to end fights and humiliate those self absorbed people. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Drautic uses this Haki because he's readying himself to face Admiral Akainu who was sent by the world Government to apprehend him because of his crimes. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Drautic only used this once to scare a sea king who was about to crush his ship. But after the time skip, he has complete mastery of it. Relationships Crew He loves his crew because his crew is his only family. [[Austinato|'Austinato']] He respects and trusts Austinato completely, Austinato nonetheless repects him as a strong fighter and good friend. When together, they can be a force to be reckoned with. Capable of man handling any opponents. [[Renzu|'Renzu']] Hates his squinty eyes but respects his fighting prowess. [[Dasher|'Dasher']] He never understands why Dasher fights. And he seems enjoyed by the fact that Dasher is capable of hurting the strongest opponents at any way possible. [[Senshin|'Senshin']] He cares deeply for him, for he never had a father figure. Aeon ' He treats Aeon equally even tough at first he just saw him as a sutpid protector. [[Akira|'Akira]] He was "Asto-mazed" when him and akira met, cause he never knew that someone would be stupid enough to be there shipwright, cause they don't have a regular ship. Jane Azazel After hearing the news about Jane being a well known doctor he immediately went to her and got reunited. It was love at first sight again. And so, they plan to get married soon. Family He doesn't care about his damn parents Allies/ Friends He's allied with his cousine [[pudge |'pudge ']] and his crew Enemies He is considered to be one of the most despicable criminal in the world, for dismembering A world noble and Fatally wounding Kizaru. Other History A son of a noble woman and a mercenary, his mom left him when she found out his dad was a an ordinary mercenary. Which ended up in him having to kill at an early age. It was alright for him to sit in and to the dirty works for the world government but after seeing one of his men killed by a world noble... He snapped out completely and had to be subdued by his own father. After 3 days getting tied up he was freed and heard about the news of Whitebeard's death. Which made the world noble happy, he thought that if he can replace Whitebeard maybe he can have the power to overthrows these self absorbed bastards and have equality in this world for once a while. And so, he sailed the seas and that marked the adventure of a lifetime. Character Design Every crew needs an inspiring captain. Major Battles Drautic vs. Rob Lucci (won) Drautic vs. Gull (won) Drautic vs. Smoker (won) Drautic vs. Speeder (won) Drautic vs. Akainu (Interrupted) Drautic vs. Nova Blade (Lost) Drautic vs. Jolly D. Chris (Won) Drautic vs. Akainu (Won) Drautic vs. Kizaru (Lost) mQuotes What the hell was that?! - After getting slapped by various women It's poop alright. - After checking out if it's real poop or some strange rock Woah! Compared to your A-cup her J-cup is awesome!! - Comparing the breasts of two women Oh, that's some nice looking cake---Whua?! - After seeing a large cake Wait wait wait, we can all go down to histo-what?! - After hearing his father got remarried Hey girl, how about you and your double D's play with--- - Actual statement before getting arrested for sexual harrassment. Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Dreaded Category:Swordsman Category:Haki Users Category:Gunslinger Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:dreaded pirates